


Thirsty

by wpqkkxx



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Heir/Leper (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 7





	Thirsty

领主的手指挑开白色的布料，那里已经有一片晕染成了奇妙的灰色，而身体正在产生变化的身体在目光注视下微微颤抖着。胸甲早已被卸下，规规矩矩的靠在卧室的墙角，裸露在空气中缠着绷带的胸口早已濡湿的不成模样。

注视着眼前这诡异而富有冲击感的画面，领主坐在那张真皮制的沙发上，似乎一点都不在意自己手底下拼命干活的冒险者身体的健康状况，仿佛这只不过是吃坏肚子一样稀松平常的日常。

天晓得为什么男人会产乳，这种荒诞又现实的事情在这片土地上还发生的少吗。

领主手里拿着账本，密密麻麻的数字记录打断不了神游天外的思想，瘟疫医生之前来向自己汇报的时候已经说过这种“小毛病”应该会在几天里消除，至于还有没有其他的并发症，她要求实验的请求被非常坚定的回绝了。

跪坐在地上的剑士浑身弥漫着一股酸涩的甜香，沉重的呼吸声在安静的书房里活像是一把拉着长音的皮鼓。领主不去管他，既没说让人退下也没有进一步的动作，但那只盘根错节着青紫色血管的手翻动羊皮册子的速度实在算不上快速。

沉默的气氛凝结成一块块坚硬的石头落在剑士的心脏上，他喘不过气，溺水似的想要抓住另一段高坐其上的呼吸。之前的任务中他为了护住别人的安全，中了奇怪的毒气，这才不过两三天的时间，居然转化出如此不男不女的生理变化，就算是文质彬彬的前任国王也难免慌了手脚。

“…我会死吗？”剑士开口，他的声音压抑着颤抖，既像是渴求又像是恐惧，其中更甚的是领主还听出一丝丝暗哑的情欲，“我会死吗。”

领主没有让瘟疫医生告诉剑士检查的结果，但两个人在书房门口的长廊里有过一个数十秒的对视。带着面具的两个人没有说一句话，鸟嘴面具上反射着幽幽绿光的镜片在阴云密布的空气中散发着不妙的信息。

或许是这几日中领主并未要求剑士来见自己，也或许是剑士自己心中反反复复的自卑情绪升腾作怪，压力倍增的情况下，恍恍惚惚的把支离破碎的自己想的更加恶劣。

账本被猛的掷在剑士的脚边，羊皮制品的册子散落在昔日的君王面前，七零八落的如同一大堆折了翅膀的蝴蝶——这里没有蝴蝶，剑士心想，这里只有丑陋异常的鬼怪和奇形怪状的人类。

冰凉的手掌伴随着过于急躁的大力将身材结实的剑士推倒在地，地毯吸收了大部分的冲击，发出的闷响却依然听起来沉重的如同心脏落地时的抨击——毫无怜爱之心的举动——始作俑者居高临下的看着胸口倒伏在羊毛地毯上的高大剑客，铜黄色面具没有遮住的部分逐渐在攀升的欲望中扭曲成一条怪异的波纹。

因为这样陌生的异变，剑士的胸部肿胀异常，连带着两颗乳头都像是勃起的性器似的挺立在饱满的胸肌上。仅仅只是一个再寻常不过的动作，本就还没有干透的绷带在压迫中更是迅速濡湿了一大片范围——这实在是太超过了，那股弥散出母性柔软甜腻的气息也愈发的浓烈起来……

孤高博爱的旧日君主嘴中含混不清地吐露出比死亡更加渴求的东西，领主蹲下来，从未有过正常人温度的手掌轻巧地抚摸上了高热滚烫的结实躯体，滚铁入水似的，剑士的身体只是因为这简单的碰触便在瞬息之内崩得笔直，口中的牙齿死命地咬住嘴唇不让自己太过失态。

“喊出来，My King，喊出来，”领主的声音和手的温度一样冰凉，听不出情感波动的声线钻进剑士快要烧成浆糊的脑袋里反倒成了要命的导火索，“让我听听你是用怎样的声音来杀死那些腥臭的敌人。”

死命咬住嘴唇的牙齿被强硬的掰开，君主冒着渴望的低鸣在书房里翻滚出别样的美丽。领主塞进剑士嘴中的手指被粗糙的舌苔舔弄着，他从未这样主动过，领主眯起眼睛想到，每一次都是自己不断地教导他打开身体迎接快感，但每一次做爱之后这位保持着矜持的君王又会恢复原状。

“伤害我。让我再次能感觉到点什么…”

滑腻的请求滚过领主的灵魂深处，充斥奶香味液体的胸部被突然抓住，那些早已泥泞的不成样子的绷带根本起不到原本的遮挡作用，浓厚的体液顺着湿淋淋的布料和指缝溢了出来——看着这一幕领主笑了，手下揉捏的力道变得更大更重了些，完全不去怜惜可怜兮兮的肿胀乳头。

奶水在揉捏按压之间不断地涌出，濡湿的绷带松散开来，紫红的乳头像是两颗随时会炸开的花蕊，乳白色的液体黏答答的顺着领主的手指砸在高级地毯上，奇异的香味儿瞬间弥漫在整个房间中。

“我都说了，你味道很好。”领主的声音很轻，冗杂着玩味的笑意，听闻此话的剑士紧紧抓住身下的地毯，黏糊的呻吟撕扯着他自己的胸腔，流淌着浓稠的胸口似乎有停止下来的迹象，但两颗一直没有被照顾到的乳头还是被领主略带着薄茧的手指掐住了。

“嗯嗯…………停…！”

就像是剑士，或者说是国王现在这样散发着蓬勃情潮的身体一样，束缚在裤裆里早已勃起的性器被人无人照料，之前在被领主碰到胸部的时候国王大人就射过一次，现如今乳头被无情的玩弄，酥麻的疼痛产生出电流似的快感迫使那根软下去的阴茎一如既往的遵循着生理的本能，再次充血站立起来。

每一次的性爱探索中，领主总能发现剑士身体还没有被开发出的淫靡。这哪里是什么至高无上的君主，心怀天下的圣人又怎么会苦着一张脸，扭动着身体朝着你索要更多的痛苦和快乐。

富有弹性的肉尖在冰凉的手指中可怜兮兮的变成讨喜的玩具，领主轻轻地向上揪扯它们，疼痛迫使剑士的身躯也跟随着向上挺起——真是过于美丽的画面——健壮的君主全身的力气都在这些恶意的动作中被一点点抽空，他握住领主的手腕，想要推开这无穷无尽的索取，内心却有一个声音在凄厉的咆哮：自己想要的远远不止这些。

勃起的乳尖看起来着实可怜，领主揉捏了两下后决定暂且放过它们，毕竟还有更加美妙的事情还没开始，怎么能在此之前就让剑士失去所有的力气。

领主用自己粘着乳汁的手扯下剑士的裤子，生机勃勃的性器瞬间跳动出来，毫不遮掩的将作为内衣的几缕染满精液的布片顶的老高，领主看不见带着面具的脸究竟会是什么样的一番光景，兴许剑士红了脸，兴许他满嘴呢喃的都是下流的脏话，兴许自己已经让他说不出一句完整的诗句——

想到这里，领主腾出一只手，顺着那张铜黄色的面具边缘慢慢悠悠的勾勒出冷硬的线条，既然他说要拯救自己，那么就让这位想要拯救所有人的贤君明主来看看这个操开他身体的人是多么的不可救药。

硕大的，装着孕育生命所用的乳汁的乳房上下晃动着，只要轻轻的触碰一下就可以获得比那些远行者带来的传播着奇妙香气的香料还要更加醇厚的美味。抽插的力量极大，领主插进去的都没有做太多的扩张，毕竟之前他们已经做过太多次，划入领地范围之内的肉穴早已适应了它的主人。

紧紧吸附着领主性器的肉壁无法用言语来形容其中的美妙，剑士的身体被完全打开了，他总能用温柔的姿态来含纳他人的苦难，而他自己的，却总是变成锋锐的利刃插在每一处昔日的自卑之中。

剑士不愿意看着领主，他向来如此，但今日有些与众不同，平日领主不太理会这种可有可无的小动作，这一次却被强硬的掰过来直视他们结合的部位，肉体和肉体之间的碰触显得太过直接自然，每一次更深的戳刺都是将更深的绝望带入这位渴求死亡却又惧怕它的冒险者体内。

他真适合当母亲，领主想。

瘟疫医生告诉自己，这只不过是地牢中的某一个怪物产生的毒素造成的影响，男人自然不可能生产，但产出乳汁的模样却远比想象中的更具有冲击力。

剑士身上的绷带皆因混乱的玩闹四散开来，千疮百孔的皮肤散落在被月光笼罩的书房中，他手忙脚乱的想要捡起那些遮羞布，途中手腕被熟悉的手轻车熟路的捏住了。

领主灼烫的性器顶在剑士甬道的最深处不再动弹，铜黄色的面具纹丝不动的嵌在他的脸上，所有的情感波动都事无巨细的通过那张裸露在外的嘴唇表达。

土地的所有者俯下身，将两条触感极好的大腿打开得更大，含着性器的后穴入口被那些趁虚而入的羊毛剐蹭到了，敏感至极的软肉细不可闻的颤栗起来。

国王将快感呜咽成美丽的诗句，领主将头埋在他的颈窝里。血腥、奶香甚至还有一丝丝哈姆雷特镇晴天时泥土的气息，这些混乱的气味搅乱了领主的大脑，如同无数只闪耀着荧光的触手紧紧的捆束住灵魂的每一个角落。

“你告诉我，King，告诉我你的答案，”领主不断地将自己的分身送入更深更温暖的天堂，那些炙热柔软的穴肉紧实的吸附在钢铁般坚硬的性器上，将它照顾的无微不至，如同剑士本人博大到容不下丝毫余情的爱意，“…死亡可怕吗？”

乳汁随着上下不停的晃动而溅落在他们的周身，领主用指甲掐了掐胀红的乳头，被挤出来的奶汁染出些许比精液更加情色的圣洁。

领主挺直腰，把那处无数次吞吐过自己性器的后穴撑得更大，今夜还没有结束，明日将要出征的名单里注定没有剑士的姓名。

剑士并未回答这个问题，不是他没有答案而是自己的阴茎正在被领主抓在手里上下揉搓，身上的人极少这样服务自己，向来都是被强迫到高潮的性爱从来不需要如此过度的温柔。

旧日是背负着民众的期待而活在阳光里的君主，今朝却是匍匐在领主的脚边而努力寻找自我的冒险者。

——这不应该。

竭力迎合某个人的喜爱不是一位明君应当有的所作所为，但剑士还是这样做了，他被提起的腰在小幅度的扭动着，口中溢出的呻吟也不再强迫着装出矜持的姿态，他抓紧领主的肩膀，任由体力极好的人不断地打开自己，享受着从前未有的极乐。

“…恩………死亡远比…比…”

远比爱情来的更加痛苦。

性爱从不分白昼黑夜，他们几乎没有停止过释放自我的行为。高潮在每一次触摸中变成现实，而书房的每一处都留下了彼此之间的印记——这比梦还疯狂，却又比现实更加真实——剑士赤裸着躺在柔软的床铺上，屁股里满满当当的被灌注了无数的精液，只是稍微的挪动身体都觉得后穴变成了下过雨的泥地。

胸部的异变不知道在什么时候停止了，但凝固在上面的黄白色液体早已分不清究竟是乳汁还是精液，或者说那些痕迹是它们的混合体。剑士的乳房涨大了一圈，这是异变期间留下的后遗症，以及那些深深浅浅的伤痕也算是对这次荒诞不经的闹剧留下会愈合的痕迹。

领主坐在书桌后计算着账目以及冒险者们带来的情报，天鹅绒的黑色长袍规规矩矩的罩在身上，过去几日里发生的事情似乎在这人身上毫无体现，那些疯狂的原始行为如同他们无数次做过的美梦。

领主手边有一杯氤氲着热气的红茶杯，里面的液体混杂着甜腻的奶香，一向不苟言笑的领主看着床上醒来的剑士露出个不知所谓的皮笑肉不笑——这是土地继承者唯一擅长的表情。

遵循着贵族的礼仪，领主面对剑士端起杯子，将其中的饮品一饮而尽，做完这一切，放下杯子抬眼看向坐在床上一动不动的健壮男人，意味不明的眼神里藏着很多剑士读不懂的迷题。

剑士扶着面具，突然觉得自己耳根发烫。

恶作剧的始作俑者片言未出，心情大好。

-END-


End file.
